


Daddy?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/gifts).



Uther checked his bow tie. His son is going to show him his partner today and he wants to leave the best first impression. He cooked his finest dish, roasted pork with bacon and spinach. If only Ygraine lived long enough to see this… He had just finished setting the table when the key rattled in the lock. „Dad?“, sounded Arthur's voice. Uther heard laughter in that voice and he smiled unwittingly. He was so glad his son is happy.  
„I'm here. Come in, the dinner's ready.“ Arthur's head peeped from behind the corner. „Wow… you didn't lose a single second, did you?“ Uther smiled: „I'm trying to impress your boyfriend so he'll choose me instead of you,“ joked Uther. Arthur simpered. Oh, dad… I love your sense of humour. „I think he's a bit outta your league.“ Uther's heartfelt laughter filled the kitchen.  
Arthur stepped a bit aside and in the door frame appeared a fragile figure. Tall, skinny boy with black hair, cheekbones and ears stick out. „So there is a reason why you dyed your hair, Arthur,“ joked Uther again. They all started laughing. Arthur's boyfriend seemed like if the laughter took a huge burden off his shoulders. „Daddy,“ started Arthur, „this is my boyfriend Merlin. Merlin - that's my dad.“ „Hi, I'm Uther,“ stated Uther, shaking Merlin's hand. „Take a seat, gentlemen.“

The dinner was delicious and guys' conversation was reckless, effortless. The evening was simply perfect. „Well, mr. Pendragon,“ started Merlin, „I have to say you are really a master chef.“ Uther bursted into laughter „If you'd seen what I cooked myself yesterday, you wouldn't call me that.“ Arthur seemed he'll roll on the floor laughing soon, covering his mouth with his palm. Then he coughed. Merlin giggled, patting his back. „This is what happens when you mock your parents.“ They all watched each other for a while and then laughed together.  
After the dinner they talked a bit and then Arthur kissed Merlin's face. „Well, dad, thanks for dinner, but I think we'll go out for a while.“ Uther grinned: „But don't browbeat Merlin – I favoured him.“ „Don't worry, Uther…“, started Merlin, his fingers entangling into Arthur's hair. „Dad,“ interrupted Uther. „Call me dad, Merlin.“ Merlin's face shone with a smile: „Okay… don't worry, dad. I'll quell him.“ Arthur guffawed.  
When the boys left, Uther went to his bedroom with a glass of cognac. There he sat to Ygraine's portrait on the wall. „I wish you met Merlin… he's really amazing… and he loves our Arthur deeply and unconditionally.“ And for a second it seemed like if Ygraine nodded.


End file.
